Achievements for Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures HD
The Game will be having 24 Achivements worth 400 Gamerscore and now 24 Trophies and one platinum trophy in PS3 Version and will now have Mis-Edventures 16-bit mode (GBA Version) having 4 Achivements and Jawbreakers! also having 4 achievements worth 100 Gamerscore each for Xbox One and Xbox 360 which equals 600 Gamerscore for Xbox 360 total and 32 Achievements and 33 Trophies for PS3 and PS4 and 1200 Gamerscore total for Xbox One Achievements/Trophies Platinum Trophy for PS3: Crazy Scam Legend: Collect all Trophies # First Triumph (5 Points, bronze, secret) Complete Cool Yer Ed. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Frosty Blur: (10 Points and bronze) Complete Cool yer Ed under 5 Minutes. (Xbox One: 15 Points) #Party Frenzy: (5 Points, bronze, and secret) Complete Pin the Tail on the Ed. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Stainless Partying: (10 Points and bronze) In Pin the Tail on the Ed, defeat the Kanker Sisters without restarting. (Xbox One: 20 Points) #Powder Jawbreakers?: (5 Point, bronze, and Secret) Complete Must be something I Ed. (Xbox One: 25 Points) #Green Steath: (5 Points and bronze) In Must be something I Ed, complete the end of the level with anyone seeing Eddy's face (Noticing is ok.) (Xbox One: 15 Points) #Urban Eds: (5 Points, bronze, and Secret) Complete Ed on Arrival. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Ed Reaper: (5 Points, bronze, and Secret) Complete Nightmare in Ed Street. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Stuck to Marriage: (15 Points, bronze, and Secret) Complete Ed marks the Spot. (Xbox One: 25 Points) #All in One Try: (25 Points and Silver) Complete all levels (except bonus levels) in One Sitting. (Xbox One: 30 Points) #Batter-Blur: (5 Points and bronze) Run 100 Miles with the Batter-Ed. (Xbox One: 5 Points) #Chicken Run: (10 Points and bronze) Capture 30 Chickens. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Here for More: (10 Points, bronze, and Secret) Complete the two bonus levels: Edzilla and Rebel Robot Ranch. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Treasure Man: (5 Points, bronze, and Secret) Collect your First Jawbreaker, Easter Egg, and Costume. (Xbox One: 5 Points) #All Treasure Collected!: (30 Points and Gold) Collect all Jawbreakers, Easter Eggs, and Costumes. (Xbox One: 100 Points) #Batter-Nimrod: (5 Points, bronze, and Secret) Crash 25 Times with the Batter-Ed. (Xbox One: 5 Points) #Dirty Coin Search: (10 Points and silver) Collect 500 Coins. (Xbox One: 20 Points) #A Clean Mis-Edventure: (185 Points and Gold) Complete All Levels (except bonus levels) without losing 10% of health and restarting in one sitting. (Xbox One: 625 Points) #Gotta Get Some Healin': (5 Points and bronze) Collect 50 Health Orbs. (Xbox One: 5 Points) #Mis-Edventure Redo: (5 Points and bronze) Complete All the Levels 3 Times. (Xbox One: 15 Points) #Still Clean: (10 Points and Silver) Complete 3 Original and Different Levels without taking a single hit. (Xbox One: 15 Points) #Can feel the Taste: (20 Points and Bronze) Collect all of the Jawbreakers. (Xbox One: 20 Points) #Pest Control: (5 Points and Bronze) Defeat 20 Animals. (Xbox One: 10 Points) #Fighting for Nothing: (5 Points and Bronze) Fight Victor 40 Times in a Row. (Xbox One: 10 Points) GBA Version #That's how it Ends?: (25 Points, Bronze, and secret) Complete all the levels. #How Many Times does One goes into three?: (5 Point, Bronze, and Secret) Collect 100 Coins and spend it for a Jawbreaker. #We'll buy a truckload of Jawbreakers: (20 Points and Silver) Reach the Coin Limit. #Insanely Ed-Touchable: (50 Points and Gold) Complete the entire Game in one sitting without taking a single hit and under 30 minutes. Jawbreakers! #No Jawbreakers?: (10 Points, bronze, and secret) Complete the levels 19-24 and then complete the Game. #Can we do them again?: (5 Points and bronze) Use all the items. #It's Over 9000!: (30 Points and silver) Collect 9000 Tokens to get 90 lives total (Extra tries does not count). #Attitude of Perfection: (55 Points and Gold) Complete the Game in one sitting without taking a single hit.